Red Equinox
by Ongaeshi
Summary: The dragon grimoire, a long lost book of the Gremory Family, said to allow unimaginable powers. Rias uncovers that mistery along with Issei Hyodou, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou, in a lustful journey of sorcery. MATURE CONTENT ALERT. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Next Chapter 04/17/16(working to improve the story)
1. Ch1 - The dragon calls

Chapter 1 - The dragon calls

Slowly, Rias Gremory enters the old school building basement. Slumbered by a candle light, the shadows reveal the shape of the objects within it, ranging from rotten wood boxes to ancient books and magical items. Her eyes run through its extension, seeking for the legendary Dragon Grimoire, said to be an ancient book whose owner is given immeasurable sorcery powers.

After some hours, sucess. With a enthusiastic smile, the red haired demon blows the dust on the cover. "Undoubtedly", thinks she, immediately turning around and taking the way back.

\- Welcome back, Chief. I've prepared your bath. - Akeno receives her, smiling while seated on the velvet couch.

\- Thank you, Akeno. - Rias starts to undress, untying the school blouse buttons.

The water flows over her shiny body, creating the perfect image of a goddess, perceptible even to those who watch it behind the curtain.

\- Issei is not here yet? - the words reounds from the shower, while she washes her long red strands.

\- No, but he will come soon. - Akeno crosses her legs, reading what seems to be a fashion magazine.

\- Good, tell him to go to my room. - the water sound stops, Rias walk off the shower with no apparent clothes, drying her skin with a toil and putting it above the shower stall.

\- I know, leave it with me. - Himejima understands after seeing the grimoire.


	2. Ch2 - The body of a goddess

Hyoudou pushes the handle of the club chief room, watching over the gap and noticing that the room is completely dark, with apparent absence of any person. Confused, he take a few steps inside, pressing the switch on the wall.  
\- Issei, I was waiting for you. - Rias is lying on the carpet, completely naked, with her breasts compressed by ground and feet constantly swinging.  
\- What is the meaning of this? - he blushes, hypnotized by her lines.  
\- Basically, you will massage me. - she smirks, directing her gaze right into the servant eyes.  
\- Yes!Right now! - with a jump, the boy grabs a flask of oil, spreading it over her beauty and gently fumbling her creamy skin with melodious movements.  
\- Can I massage your boobs too?! - in his face lies a expression of pure satisfaction.  
\- Of course, I want you to massage all of my body. - the boobs bounces as she turns in the ground, letting the path free for it.  
Obsessed, he shakes the soft breasts with hands full of oil, in a passionate rhythm, making the demon girl squirm in the carpet. As if time had stopped, the stimulation extends until Rias reach complete satisfaction, with each part of her divinity pleased by a soft sensation.  
\- You are pretty good at this. - she gets up, elongating in a yoga position and pulling off the sweat with a small towel.  
Issei concentrates to talk because of his melted mind, but is interrupted by a unusual glow that emanates from the open grimoire on the table, propagating itself through the room and obfuscating the view with purple.  
\- It worked. - the towel is thrown to the ground, leaving free the hand that just after is used to mold a energy circle, from where splits two black chains that attach to the boy arms, draining something that looks like his energy.  
\- What is the meaning of this, Rias-san? - Hyoudou struggles to break off from the chains, thrashing in agony.  
\- Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you. I'm only collecting your lust to make the magic work.  
\- What magic?I don't understand!  
\- Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you. Essentially, it's a rite that requires continuous portions of pleasure from a servant, and that's why I called you. - after getting the service done, the chains disappears and let him free again.  
\- I got it now, it's amazing! - a line of blood flows of his nose.  
\- Don't forget to come here tomorrow, it's not over yet. - smiling, she picks up her panties and starts to put them on.  
\- Of course! - commemorating, he steps into the door the room with shouts of happiness.  
\- Oh, and Issei...  
\- What is it?  
\- Thanks for the massage. - she winks in a malicious way.  
Initiating his way back home, Issei is surprised by a sense of danger, which instinctively makes him look left, to a street where something lurks in the shadows with pure bloodlust.


	3. Ch3 - Night crawler

The atmosphere gets denser and denser, the sense of incoming death manifests in each of Issei cells, making he shiver in agony. Finally, the image of something moving in the shadows pops in his vision, accelerating the pace of his breathing.  
Moved by instinct and fear, he focuses all of his physical strength in a huge jump that could have saved him if dark tentacles had not pulled his legs to the concrete bellow, in a violent stroke.  
\- Fear not, human. I'm the magnanimous Typhon, dragon of the darkness. - the shadows fall apart, revealing a draconian being of black and spiked scales, endowed with countless ophidian heads that speaks at the same time.  
\- Like I'm going to trust you!  
Clenching his fists, Issei materializes the Boosted Gear, gathering energy and firing a demonic blast in order to destroy the dragon.  
\- Stupid being. - the attack did no difference, in contact with his onyx scales the energy vanished as if it never existed.  
\- Your master summoned me, so you shall receive the most pure power, in the equinox that comes. - after saying these words, the dragon's body slowly start do disappear, fading into black dust while a mischievous laugh echoes of the countless heads.  
Full of astonishment and wariness, the boy continues his way back. That was too much for only one day.


End file.
